shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor (SF3)
Emperor is a character in Shadow Fight 3. He is the ruler of Dynasty, and the father of June. Emperor is a Three Arrows, along with Galen and Bolo. They aim to research the Sphere's power and use it for the good of people. Storyline Emperor was friends with Galen, as he was a member of the elite Golden Demon squad together with him. When he was still a prince, Emperor owned a blade known as the legendary shadow sword. Shadow, who brought along the strongest Legionaries with him, came to the young Emperor in order to retrieve the sword. He refused and he single-handedly defeated the Legionaries. After witnessing this, Shadow concluded that this nation can help him destroying The Sphere. After Emperor's father agreed to help Shadow, they built the Sphere Temple to keep The Sphere. Later, he replaced his father as the ruler of Dynasty and became The Sphere keeper and The First Arrow. Through the suggestion of Galen, who became The Second Arrow, Emperor then stopped trying to destroy The Sphere and instead started researching its power in the hope of helping his empire flourish. This angered Shadow very much to the point that he became the enemy of Dynasty, which in turn also made the Legion confused by such volatile disposition. Since then, the two factions fell out with each other. Not only keeping it, Emperor sometimes used The Sphere in an attempt to research its power. Bolo, The Third Arrow, helped him overcome the side effects by creating the Void room, which the Emperor used and he often spent times there releasing himself from the Sphere. Later, he sent June, his daughter who acts as his agent, to find the one chosen by The Sphere. Chapter II: Dynasty The player and June go to the palace to talk with Emperor regarding Deng Rao's attack to the Legion and what has to be done to prevent the war. However, the Emperor, along with the Sphere, are missing and no one knows where he is. His disappearance has caused a bigger trouble, as the Legion has sent their Ambassador to negotiate the current situation with him. Unable to meet with the Emperor causes the Ambassador to think that the Dynasty is really seeking to wage war and responds by sending an army to invade Dynasty capital. According to Itu, there were a few people in Shadow form in the palace that night. He is outnumbered and knocked out, and the Emperor and Shadow Sphere are no more when he regained consciousness. Kibo was also there, and she was in account with Deng Rao and the Ambassador, which implies that they may know something or may even be involved in a scheme. Chapter III: Heralds The Emperor's fate still remained unclear. Bolo's claim that something has changed inside of him does not help making things clear either. June accuses Bolo for causing it, stating that he must have changed his mind somehow. After the trio meets with Galen, he guides them to the Emperor, who is now quarantined at the village with the blasted rig. June is relieved to find that her father is alive and well. Emperor then reveals that Kibo saved him from a monster. It was the monster that destroyed the rig. That was the last time the Emperor had the Sphere. It was currently staying at the Sphere Temple, the only place that can hold its forces. If the Sphere loses its keeper, it will consume the whole world. The party then goes to the Void room. They go there to get to the Sphere Temple using an intensified simulation. However, Emperor suddenly gets possessed by the monster and prevents the player from getting the Sphere. The player enters the Void room and fights the possessed Emperor. Due to the monster's possession, the Emperor gains a powerful Shadow form, which allows him to transform to a humanoid Shadow monster that is very agile. Despite this, the player is victorious against the Emperor. After being freed from the monster, the Emperor will return to the capital soon after he recovers. Chapter VII, Part II: Behold the Future Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and invades the Dynasty. Moira, who is panicked, casts a parallel reality inside a kind of Dome covering the Palace. Emperor and the people inside the Palace stay safe while the real one and the rest of Dynasty get razed to the ground by Shadow's attack. Emperor passes away peacefully ten years later. Gameplay Emperor is fought as the third and last boss of Chapter III. He fights with the Dynasty fighting style, does not use any weapon, and utilizes two Shadow abilities and a unique Shadow form. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories in order to win. The Emperor gains a different Shadow form than other opponents. Instead of being covered in Shadow energy with glowing eyes, Emperor will transform into an agile humanoid Shadow monster with big, sharp claws on his hands, which he uses as primary offense. After transforming, the Shadow monster form will not wear off and the Emperor will stay in Shadow monster form for the rest of the fight. Emperor is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The players fight as a younger Emperor during the flashback in Shadow Mind's story. He is equipped with Dragon's Roar and Northern Lights. Young Emperor does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Dragon's Roar and/or Northern Lights. Gallery Shadow descendant (7).jpg|A possessed Emperor as a boss in Chapter III. Shadow descendant (12).jpg|The shadow beast that possesses the Emperor. The First Arrow (6).jpg|A younger Emperor as a playable character in Chapter VI. Trivia *In Chapter I, June informs that anyone who touches The Sphere will be turned into a beast, a very similar case the Emperor experienced in Chapter III. *In Chapter V, Itu concludes that the case of Moira with the Scourge disease resembles what happened to the Emperor which means that after the explosion, the monster was hiding inside the Emperor all the time until the party reached the Void Room. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Dynasty Category:Bosses